DEATH BATTLE! (2010)
DEATH BATTLE! is a web-based video show hosted by Ben B. Singer and Chad James, presented by ScrewAttack. The series premiered on YouTube on December 6, 2010. Starring *Adam Ellis - Santa (ep64) *Adam Park - Ichigo Kurosaki (ep85) *Adam Wennick - Venom (ep74) *Alejandro Saab - Hercule Satan (ep53), Jason (ep75) *Alena Lecorchick - AI Fragment (ep64) *Alexander Gross - Scout (ep66) *Amanda Lee - Allura (ep75) *Amber Lee Connors - Android#18 (ep78) *Andre Meadows - Zack (ep75) *Anthony Bowling - Flash/Barry Allen (ep61) *Austin Hargrave - Lance (ep75) *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long (ep54) *Ben B. Singer - Wiz *Ben Reynolds - Sam Fisher (ep48) *Brad Venable - Dan Hibiki (ep53), Hal Emmerich/Otacon (ep48) *Brittany "BreeFaith" Lauda - Pinkie Pie (ep71) *Bryan Baker - Citizen (ep25) *Burnie Burns - Epsilon (ep64), The Meta (ep64) *Caden Redpearl - Dr. Eggman (ep19), Metal Sonic (ep19), Sonic the Hedgehog (ep13) *Chad James - Boomstick, Citizen (ep25), Master Roshi (ep25) *Chris "Kirbopher" Niosi - Mewtwo (ep63), Additional Voices *Chris Jai Alex - Balrog (ep81) *Chris Rager - McGruff the Crime Dog (ep83) *Christopher Guerrero - Bane (ep74), Battle Announcer, Gaara (ep42) *Christopher R. Sabat - Smokey Bear (ep83), Solid Snake (ep48) *Chuck Huber - Tony Stark/Iron Man (ep46) *Craig Skistimas - Steve Rogers/Captain America (ep61) *Curtis "Takahata 101" Arnott - Deadpool/Wade Wilson, Gun Salesman (ep31), Shadow, Additional Voices *Daniel J Edwards - Ratchet (ep60) *Dawn M. Bennett - Jeanne (ep58), Naruto Uzumaki (ep85) *Doug "Electricstar" Drury *Drake McWhorter - Citizen (ep25) *Edwyn Tiong - He-Man (ep26), Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff (ep61) *Eileen "ElieMonty" Montgomery - Lara Croft (ep72) *Elsie Lovelock - Tracer (ep66) *Erica Mendez - Rainbow Dash (ep17) *Gabe Kunda - TJ Combo (ep81) *Geoff Ramsey - Grif (ep64) *Gianni Matragrano - Lex Luthor (ep46), Nathan Drake (ep72), Needles "Sweet Tooth" Kane (ep62) *Gus Sorola - Simmons (ep64) *Howard Wang - Natsu Dragneel (ep76) *Jay Britton - J.A.R.V.I.S. (ep46) *Jeff Fabre - Billy (ep75) *Jen Brown - Agent Carolina (ep64) *Jim Sterling - Starscream's Spark (ep17) *Joe Gaudet - Terminator (ep31) *Joel Heyman - Caboose (ep64) *Jonah Scott - Thor (ep84) *Joshua Tomar - Clank (ep60), Zordon's tears (ep37) *Kaiji Tang - Roronoa Zoro (ep70) *Katelyn Barr - Erza Scarlet (ep70) *Kimlinh "Hnilmik" Tran - Chi-Chi (ep25) *Kira Buckland - Toph Beifong (ep42) *Lauren Moore - Citizen (ep25), TV Reporter (ep25) *Lawrence "@MazakoX" Simpson - Goku *LordJazor *Lucas Schuneman - The Joker (ep62) *Marissa Lenti - Bayonetta (ep58), Noin (ep37), Pepper Potts (ep46), Renamon (ep80) *Matt Hullum - Sarge (ep64), The Meta (ep64) *Matt Shipman - Jak (ep60) *Matthew Patrick - Keith (ep75) *Melonie Mac - Kimberly (ep75) *Mike "@ItsJustSomeRandomGuy" Agrusso - Superman/Clark Kent *Miles Luna - AI Fragment (ep64) *Morgan Berry - Trini (ep75), Trish (ep58) *Natalie Van Sistine - Wonder Woman/Diana Prince (ep84) *Nathan Sharp - Red (ep57) *Nick Cramer - Arena Announcer (ep53), Citizen (ep25) *Nick Landis - Hunk (ep75), Krillin (ep25), Vegeta (ep25) *Noel Wiggins - Kurama the Nine-Tails (ep85) *Parker Bohon - Hulk (ep69) *Sam Mitchell - Citizen (ep25), Disgruntled Chef (ep76) *Scott Frerichs - King Kai (ep50), Pidge (ep75) *Sean Hinz - Citizen (ep25) *Stephen Fu - Dante (ep58) *Stuart Schlomach *Terri Doty - Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (ep78) *Tia Ballard - Tifa Lockhart (ep54) *Tim Paige - Raiden (ep52) *Todd Haberkorn - Daxter (ep60), Taichi "Tai" Kamiya (ep57) *Torrian Crawford as Doorman (ep54) *Valentine Strokes - Portgas D. Ace (ep76) *Whitney Rodgers - Grim (ep48) *Xander Mobus - Agumon (ep57), Greymon (ep57), Lion-O (ep26), RoboCop (ep31), WarGreymon (ep57), Wolverine/Logan (ep52) *Zak Wilson - Starscream (ep17) Category:Web Animation Category:2010 Web Animation